Naruto Namikaze
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: after surviving the kyuubi event, kushina and her son, naruto must over come the event of the original plot line but this time twisted and dark this Naruto will become the sixth hokage to emerge from his father shadow and show everyone how much power and skill he really has. naruhina rated m for violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hey everybody this a brand new fanfic this time this is about Naruto and his mother who survived the nine tails event and about Naruto's life after being given the nine tails and under the care of Kushina aswell as becoming friends with kiba, choji and shikamaru as well as Hinata relationship with naruto this is a kinda dark Naruto story with a much more skilled Naruto.

episode 1: the Betrayal

It was dark, it was foggy, yet for Kushina and Minato namikaze it didn't matter there child was born and they like any other parents were thrilled but soon the tone changed.

"Look at him he's so cute" said Kushina looking down before her child "he definitely has your hair" she said to Minato

"yeah he really does" he said smiling "but now we need to get you to the medical ward as well as Naruto" he said taking Naruto, out of her hands he passed Him to Hands of a medical ninja and he walked off with Tsunade.

However quickly things turned sour, Minato watched as his new-born son almost died at the hands of mysterious masked man, after various blows and fights Kushina was safe with Naruto however it was not enough, the kyuubi was destroying the village and the hokage needed to act fast he went over to Kushina and told the simple truth and what he had to do.

"No fucking way!" Kushina screeched

"We have no choice" replied the calm Minato

"What do you mean we have no choice that's bullshit there must be another way at least one wear you don't die" Kushina replied as Minato turned to look at his child and took him out the crib "no Minato don't what the fuck are you doing stop, stop please stop" she screamed as two nurses put her to sleep fading away she muttered "stop"

-the next day-

Everything was white as her vision came to focus she could see a seling getting up, she saw Tsunade healing he wounds "hey you're awake" she said happily suddenly visions from the previous night flashed into her mind.

"Where's my baby, wears Naruto" yelled a distress and horrified Kushina.

"He's okay he in the other room with the council about who are talking about what to do with him" said Tsunade

"What to do with him?" he repeated "you make it sound like there talking about killing him?"

"well uh about that" instantly Kushina eyes became wide getting up she began to hobble across the floor, Tsunade tried to calm her but she pushed her in the breast causing her to be distracted long enough for Kushina to get half way across the room before falling, snapping Tsunade out of her blushed state.

"Hey, hey, hey you can't do that you will open up your wounds again" as she ran over to the woman

"Then take me to my son, take me to Naruto with a wheelchair I don't care what takes I'll kill the whole council to get my son back I won't let them hurt him no matter what" Kushina said with incredibly determined voice causing Tsunade to put her hand behind her head and began to scratch it

"Well I guess I have no choice to let you go otherwise you will still keep on going and open those wounds" she said she walked to the corner and pulled out a wheelchair "come on let's go"

The council chambers

"look we have to think about this rationally this the fourth hokage's son even it is the host of the nine tails we must continue to support his wishes the child must stay alive it's the humane thing to do we might be ninjas but we are still human and if we do kill this child, this will make us below human and below ninja we be as good as slave traders and rapists!" said a woman on the right side to man on the right

"No we must kill it the child is holding the nine tails within him if we kill the child and the nine tails im telling you this child will be a bad omen on this town" barked the man on the right back

"and wear exactly where you during the attack Fugaku you and your wife went at your home instead your wife was found near the forest supposedly picking flowers, plus eye witness accounts said that the masked individual causing the attack was seen using the sharingan eye" spat back the woman on the left side pointing and waving her finger.

"First of all like I have said before and I will say it again this child is bad omen and must be destroyed" he only got to say half his sentence when a blonde haired woman kicked open the door the woman was undeniably pissed off but the one next to her, in the door way in the wheelchair with the red hair was furious.

"Fugaku uchiha you piece of shit how dare you even think that my child is a bad omen, he is Naruto Namikaze and he is my son" Kushina declared, everyone was mumbling and whispering to each other expect sarutobi who continued and maintained his calm appearance, even Tsunade was looking at her oddly of course she knew about it was true, she just didn't think that she would knock down a door and tell everybody that she was married and now widowed by the fourth hokage let alone have a child with him without ANYBODY knowing.

"if you need proof ask Sarutobi he blessed the wedding and we kept It secret for safety reasons" she continued causing everybody to turn to the man at the far end of the council at first there was silence but then he nodded, right then and there everybody eye widened they began to bark and yell at each other "why wear we not informed of this information?" they asked "this very interesting!" some of them barked others continued to stand by their original terms including Fugaku, at the higher portion the table, the future Hokage slammed down his hammer

"Order, Order, order!" he yelled,~suddenly everybody became quite

"Everybody this meeting is beginning the closing stages, all of you will vote and voice opinions on the subject, like I kindly asked at the beginning of the meeting" said Sarutobi

One by one each of the clans said there part 4 had said for saving the life of the child, while 4 had said they must kill the child there were 10 clans at the council expect Sarutobi making 11 members in total now after the death of the fourth hokage.

"Uchiha" sarutobi said to Fugaku

"I really don't need to say anything more I still stand by believes that this child is a bad Omen and at one point or another the nine tails will find a way out be released or take control of his body, we must kill the child now before the event occurs" said the leader of Uchiha

"Now then we have a 4 to 5 ratio, now Hyuuga please continue with your views" sarutobi said to the leader of the Hyuuga.

"well im in a bad position on one point it is widely known that we are relatives of the Uchiha clan however we have a more sustained relationship that wish not to brake with the Namikaze, are residence is located, close to their and we do not want a confrontation with them so close to are home, not to mention the fact still remains that this is the fourth Hokage's son we cannot just forget that this child is son to the fourth hokage or the fact he is the Heir to the Namikaze clan, so we with all three points in mind we have decided to allow the child to leave" said the Hyuuga clan's leader in thought provoking discussion.

"Thank you, now it's my Tu..." as the future hokage continued to talk, he was interrupted by the baby behind him in the cot crying Kushina heard him and instantly walked up the stairs, picking the child up Kushina began to sing hush little baby, this scene was to many an hart braking moment so much so that three clans the nara, akimichi and the yamanaka clans retracted the statement and sided with the option letting the child live after Sarutobi said his piece for the child living, Naruto was able to live and Kushina went back to her Hospital room with Naruto in hand.

AN: so what do you think im also writing a dirty fanfic based on Kushina WITH NO INCEST so those who want a good lemon or two without vomiting in a bag because you hold on to your morals im making a fanfic for you, anyway im really looking forward to making the next chapter im also delivering on that promise on a Witchblade fanfic once I finish Kushina's rebirth anyway I want to know what you guys think of my new fanfic also I want to make I Want to Make a Full Metal alchemist fanfic though it's going to be a lemon im also think of making a fanfic crossing over Naruto with dragon ball z but I don't want to stretch myself so I do at the most three at a time anyway I hope you will enjoy the next chapter of this fan fiction bye and don't forget to review it constructive critism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: 8 Years later

It had been 8 years since that event and now it was Naruto's eighth birthday, and Naruto was buzzing all over the walls jumping on the sofa, constantly asking when they wear going to come, running around and smiling more than a stoner, Naruto lived in the Namikaze estate up in the forest, only Naruto and Kushina lived their it was a large three story building with an entrance at the front, on left side there was a dojo while on the right there was a kitchen in the centre was the living room above it was Kushina's room above that there was an open area covered, with flowers including roses, lily's, Sunflowers and many other flowers indoors there was a also a stair way, leading to the living room, above the dojo was Naruto's bedroom and above the Kitchen was the Bathroom, they lived near the Hyuuga as such Naruto was accustomed to meet with Hinata and Neji often.

The Namikaze estate however was also Known as the Red zone mostly because of the legends of the red death, a Kunoichi with red hair known for unbelievable brutality and skill, her red hair was known to be the last thing you will see if you trespass on her property, now most people with legends like that would think twice before walking into an area which even has a stone wall with barbed wire, multiple signs telling passers not to get close or to continue and posters telling of her tales still though who wear scared of the supposed demon boy would continue to attack the estate, after Naruto's birth month there were 40 attacks on his life however Kushina also known as the red death soon killed them, most famously or infamously on the 40th attack she decapitated the attackers heads, and placed them on the gate of the estate, she also marked the walls in their own blood, soon after the attacks decreased however the leaf village still had citizens that wanted Naruto's blood of which he has been attack on 147 different occasions in the past seven years that's not including the current year witch at the moment was 11.

"Mum, mum, mum when will kakashi Nissan get hear" asked an eager Naruto

"well I don't know maybe he will get hair in a couple of minutes or hours you know Kakashi like to fashionably late" replied Kushina, kakashi always came to Naruto's birthdays he also came once in a while to respect the son of the fourth hokage and his once team leader, Naruto took pride in his farther, minato was his idol and really his secret mentor, he grew up hearing tales of him defeating army's and defending the village he and Naruto loved so much, they inspired and made Naruto happy for who he was, kakashi was always late to the times he arranged but he still loved Naruto like a little brother, scolding him when he annoyed him by flicking him on the back of the neck but always showing him new Jutsu he had picked up with his Sharingan including the shadow clone jutsu and other ability's.

DING DONG, declared the door "oh I wonder who that could be" as she opened the door.

"godmother Tsunade" yelled the young Namikaze to Tsunade, ever since the incident in the council room Tsunade was Naruto godmother, one of the members arguing for Naruto's death ticked Tsunade of because of his complete disregard of real proof just that he didn't like the Namikaze clan, before what really annoyed her is that because he didn't like the clan that he decided that the clans head child should be murdered, to defend herself she made a small white lie about her being the child's godmother which after the meeting was adjourned Kushina allowed.

Hugging her godson in her hands the door ringed again and Jiraiya walked "hello everybody! The mighty Toad sage Jiraiya is hear" he yelled egotistically as he put his arms on his hips.

"Pervy godfather!" Yelled Naruto

"hey!" retorted into a state of shock "who told you to call me that" he said he said pushing back a tear that made him seem incredibly funny, then he looked up "oh I see" he said to the both of them, Yet he didn't seem to realise that Tsunade was in a state of shock to

"Who told you to call him that?" asked Tsunade to Kushina

"Well it's a long story, but I think from your personal experiences with Jiraiya that you know what happened" causing Tsunade to look at Jiraiya in disgust

"Oh you didn't" was the only thing she said as she turned to him with a face as if she had just had a hangover

"Can I have some Saki Please?" she asked Kushina with an upset expression on her face.

"Hey godmama Tsunade you don't look so happy"

"Oh no im happy trust me Naruto" she said with a smile.

"Beside if she's not happy now, she will be happy in a couple of hours" Jiraiya joked, as he laughed he suddenly stopped and froze when he saw their faces, both Kushina and Tsunade wear incredibly pissed off.

Tsunade put Naruto down and took the Saki from Kushina "Lady Tsunade do not drink that!" called out a young voice there in the door way was Shizuni with Tsunade's pet pig in hand Tonton, "you must not drink that" she yelled "auntie Shizuni" Naruto yelled distracting her "atta boy Naruto" Tsunade said praising his distractfulness as she took a sip of the drink.

After an hour or to there was another knock on the door, Kushina opened the door there emerged Kakashi

"Hey there kiddo, im sorry im late but I got distracted on the path of life" said kakashi,

"Nissan your always saying that" he giggled "oh am I" he smiled as he said toughs words through his mask.

After two or three minutes, a man in a anbu black ops suit appeared at the door knocking Tsunade answered the door.

"Uh hello what do you want" she asked suspiciously

"I am hear for the delivery of Hina-chan" said the surprisingly young anbu ninja, soon Kushina arrived behind Tsunade She eyed him carefully.

"Hey are you an uchiha!" she yelled at the man.

"why yes I am my name is Itachi uchiha and I hope that I will meet on less violent terms, see I understand that you don't like us, uchiha's however I do not really understand my clan myself." Said the young anbu Ninja

"Huh why?" said the surprised Namikaze

"it's just that my clan hides behind the fact they have the sharingan and that somehow makes them better, when really they still need to be training and be at hard work as well as real skills" Naruto was putting behind his mother's dress still looking pretty pissed, but then he saw Hinata appear from behind the anbu ninjas legs his smile grew on his face.

"Come on hinata let's go play in the garden." He said to the blushing Hyuuga both of them ran up to the rooftop garden hand in hand making blush a bit more.

After a while Naruto and Hinata wear called down stairs to watch Naruto unwrap his presents, the first present he got from kakashi, it was a large set of kunai each wear inscribed with the Namikaze and uzimaki clan symbols at the top of the handle Naruto was very impressed, the next was from Tsunade who had got him a pack of poker cards and an shogi board causing everybody to look at her funny.

"What?!" she retorted

The next was Shizuni who had got him a medical kit and soft pig toy that Naruto didn't actually now what to call, the next to blowed the others out of the water.

"Next Jiraiya will give you a present" she said pleasantly as she turned to him.

"Oh uh gimmie a sec" as he pattered his coat "it's outside" going outside he bit his finger "summoning jutsu!" suddenly Gamakichi appeared in cloud of smoke.

"Hear you go boss" he said as he passed him a scroll

"Thanks man" Jiraiya got and quickly ran back into the house "hey guys hear it is" as he stumbled into the room with the large scroll, Tsunade and kakashi eyed him carefully

"Ah come on please don't tell me it more work is it?" said Naruto who was referring to Jiraiya last present from the year before which just a scroll teaching some basic Taijutsu

"oh no no no this is much cooler, first you have to wright your name in your own blood then I will show you how to summon creatures later" said Jiraiya with arms folded like he was the man.

"That is so cool" yelled Naruto in amazement

"and finally my present" said Kushina as she got out a large black case opening the locks and sealing jutsu she opened it and passed Naruto.

"A sword!" yelled a exited Naruto, the handle was black with a red silk ribbon around it the hand guard was red the blade itself was Black! With the Namikaze and Uzimaki names inscribed on the blade, the sword's blade was quite large being around a bit larger than Naruto's body still somehow Naruto was able to hold it just fine.

"Oh my kami!" Naruto yelled "that's awesome mum you're so cool" he continued he jumped up and down, holding the sword and slicing up some fruit.

Everybody just looked at Kushina as if she was insane, what was she doing giving an eight year old a sword, but she didn't seem to notice as she giggled watching Naruto play with His sword she was very happy to see him smile and show it off to Hinata who to thought it was the coolest thing ever!

"Um Kushina" Kakashi asked

"Yeah what is it" she replied

"What did you think you wear doing giving an eight year old a FUCKING SWORD!" he yelled

"Well first" she paused "DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF MY KID!" she yelled back to Kakashi making even him, whimper like a wounded dog, "second its Uzimaki tradition that when a child is around eight to give him or her a sword for his or her eighth birthday" she continued.

"Huh" kakashi responded.

So as Naruto played with Hinata, Jiraiya explained to Kushina that he was staying for next couple of weeks to help Sarutobi and needed a room which Kushina excepted, Tsunade and Shizuni left to go on their way much to Shizuni and Naruto's disappointment and kakashi left telling Naruto that he will show Naruto something cool.

After a while hinata's father appeared to take Hinata home himself he and Kushina had a long conversation and afterwards he and hinata left and went on their way home, Hinata gave Naruto a hug which made NARUTO blush, and she left after a while Kushina showed Naruto how to use a sword probably and after 7 hours of training, He learnt the basics of a dance which is what kind of move sets sword wilders use, two hours later he and Kushina decided it was time for dinner and they both had 11 bowls of ramen with red miso and chicken they then watched a couple of TV shows before Naruto fell asleep, after two or three Minutes Kushina took Naruto upstairs and put him to bed.

"Mum I don't wanna go to bed" Naruto mumbled

"Why's that" she asked

"Cause I don't wanna go to bed" he replied causing Kushina to chuckle

"You need your energy if you want to learn that jutsu, Jiraiya promised" she said happy

"Oh yeah" mumbled Naruto forcing himself awake

"Hey mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think dad's watching us" she stopped after hearing those words she looked at her baby boy

"Yeah I think he is" she said trying to keep back the tears

"Mummy did I make you cry"

"No..." she paused "you didn't it's okay"

She soon found her way to Naruto's room where she put him to bed, singing hush little baby after a couple of minutes he fell asleep, Kushina kissed him on the forehead she noticed he had mounted three of the Kunai, kakashi gave him on the wall in front of his bead and his sword was no on the draws, on the left side was a picture of Minato on the right was a picture of Naruto and Kushina.

"Oh minato I miss you" she whispered "we miss you" as she gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead as he slept.

Author's note: so what do you think, please put a review down and I would also hope you enjoyed this chapter : ).


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: summoning Jutsu

It was a day after Naruto's birthday and Jiraiya was teaching Naruto a new jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu" and in a puff of smoke, a small tadpole was there causing Jiraiya to grown

"Well it's not bad at least you can summon something, it's just not what we want keep at it" he said after he summoned four more tadpoles

"Yeah, I think I have to control my chakra better I seem to only be able to use jutsu with more Chakra than needed" said Naruto frustrated

"We'll than I guess I better teach you how to walk on water" said Jiraiya

"Really" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's the best way to teach chakra control" replied an eager Jiraiya.

"uh huh" Naruto said at every word and nodded as Jiraiya told him how to do it, it took some trial and error but after 2 or 3 minutes he had got it down

"Well then I guess you've got it down, now then let's try the summoning Jutsu" said Jiraiya

After couple of hours of trial and error.

"Summoning JUTSU!" he yelled as he summoned a small frog with orange skin and purple colours dotted around his body

"YO" said the small toad

"Ah it talked!" Naruto quickly slipped over his own feet.

"Well of course he talks, he's a summoning toad they all talk" he said as he laughed

"Hey it's not that funny" yelled the young Namikaze

"I don't know it's pretty funny" said the young toad, causing Naruto to pull a freaked out face as slipped over again after nearly getting up.

After a couple of days Naruto gradually learned how to summon bigger and bigger toads until he was even able to summon Gamabunta, soon after Kushina began to teach Naruto more and more sword dances soon it was going to be Naruto's first day at the academy, just awhile longer and Naruto was going to kick some ass and show of his unique powers he though.

"I well surpass you farther" he said with his arms crossed looking onward.

Author's note: this might have been a let-down seeing as it's small chapter but really wanted to keep up that daily score I've been doing next will be a long one anyway im thinking of making a witchblade fic as well, but I need to keep up with this one anyway the summer holidays are coming to a close overhear in the uk so im going to end up missing deadlines so don't get used to it. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: the first day

"Come on mum, come on, come one, come on" said the giddy Naruto

"We have to wait For Hinata okay Naruto, now get the rest of your ninja gear on" said Kushina firmly

"Fine mum" Naruto soon walked off, mumbling under his breath making Kushina smile, as well as one of the anbu black ops members, there was always a anbu team with them whenever they went out whether there out in front or in the shadows, the team was always there lead by Kakashi, to defend them from those that might be afraid of Naruto or Kushina and attack them or a group that wanted to kill the wife and son of the fourth hokage.

He was wearing a black sleeved piece of armour, the front and back wear defended with a piece of red painted metal plating, he also had on his sleeves, a piece of red metal and the same plating on the lower section off his legs, he also wore a red and black sleeve-less kage robe and he had belt around his uniform that had his weapons in it and the kage-robe had black flames on the bottom.

"Now then do have your belt"

"Yes"

"What about you pouches do you have your Kunai"

"Yes"

"Shuriken"

"Yes"

"Knives"

"Yes"

"Sword"

"Yes"

"Paper bombs"

"Yes"

"Smoke bombs"

"Yes"

"Flash bombs"

"Yes"

"Explosive bombs"

"Yes"

"Pills"

"Yes"

"radio"

"Yes"

"and you have it on the right comms link"

"Yes"

"And Jiraiya hasn't been using to get to the dirty channels"

"Yes uh I mean NO!"

"Let me check"

"Fine"

After handing it over to her she checked and it was normal, she eyed him carefully

"Okay were ready now we just have to wait for hinata"

"Speak of the devil and he will appear" said a young female voice turning around it was Hinata's mum

"You guys ready" they both nodded

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said to the blushing Hyuuga, "how are you doing"

"Well uh, uh, uh um" aid the embarrassed Hyuuga

"Come on this is going to be fun" said Naruto grabbing her hand making her blush three shades darker she looked at him and he gave him his .

He had Known Hinata for a long time, for about 4 years the two of them had enjoyed each other company and each of them had fun moments the problem was is that Naruto, saw as her as friend but Hinata saw them something much more in fact a lot of people saw them as a future couple but not Naruto, not yet at least.

The two of them as well as Kushina, kakashi, Hinata's mother and the anbu team all made their way across to the village throw the forest, Kushina had to stop herself from chopping the heads of everybody giving her and her son a nasty look however some cheered on the busy streets, knowing he saved their lives by sealing the nine tails within him of course Naruto didn't know that, he was never told it as it was made law that is forbidden to tell him by the hokage, ONLY Kushina was allowed to tell Naruto when he was of age to understand.

After a couple of minutes they got to their destination, Naruto and Hinata looked around excitedly jumping up and down.

Kushina and Hinata's mum began to talk by a bench while Hinata and Naruto played on a swing set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey ino-pig I bet you can't get sasuke to talk to you" shouted pink haired girl

"Shut up!" yelled the purple wearing Blonde

"Hey uh who's that" said the blonde pointing to the hyuuga and Namikaze over by the swing with a red haired woman and pale eyed woman pushing them.

"No flipping way" said tenten "that's the red hot blooded Habanero" as she Pointed to the red haired woman

"That sounds silly tenten" said a the pink haired girl

"Oh and her other nickname was the red death" tenten replied, making Sakura surprised

"Well the first still sounded dumb" Sakura said pouting with her arms crossed

"Hey who's the kid with her" said Ino pointing to the blonde holding onto the hand of blueish haired girl with blank eyes

"That's the son of the fourth hokage, I think it was…..um….nagato, naruko no" tenten paused a moment

"NARUTO! That's it!" yelled Tenten

"Oh really" said Ino smirking "he looks kind of cute to bad im going to get sasuke to marry me" she thought he one of her bizarre fantasies

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 10 or 15 minutes Naruto and Hinata walked into the academy, inside they wear told to go the launch room their they wear each told to go to certain room there was around 22 kids in the hallway and they split up into different lines there was six boys and six girls in each class and after a while they wear told to go to their classroom

"N...Naruto im nervous" said a blushing Hinata

"It's okay im nervous to" said the blonde haired Namikaze.

"You are?" said the concerned Hyuuga

"Yeah of course I am, it's are first day in the academy" taking her hand the Blushing member of the Hyuuga clan turned three shades darker, looking up the girl saw the blonde haired boys goofy smile making her smile making much more calmed .

After entering the room they all began to take places at the tables, the hyuuga and The Namikaze took their places at the top of the rows, next to them on another table was a black haired boy with blue shirt on and a clan symbol of a fan on the back.

"What's with the get up?" said the black haired boy

"Huh pardon wear you talking to me" said Naruto as he span around to face him

"Yeah you"

"What about me uchiha" Naruto snarled at that last part when saying the clan's name

"Hmph you're that Naruto kid right"

"Yeah what about it"

"My father said to stay away from you he said you're a freak, I don't know why you don't look that tough especially in that armour you look like you're an assignation target!"

"I am" causing the Uchiha to look at the blonde kid with curiosity

"what are you the freak or the assassination target" he retorted, suddenly before he knew what happened the blonde child smashed his fist into the blacked haired child's face, the Uchiha got up and rammed into him causing him to back up into Hinata, the uchiha attempted to hit the Namikaze but missed and hit Hinata suddenly Naruto froze. That's when thing went. South way south, the Namikaze lifted his leg up slamming it into the Uchiha gut making him cough up blood, the blonde haired kid smacked him twice across the face but the uchiha retorted away when he attempted a third, the Uchiha sucker punched him in the gut but something didn't seem to be normal the blonde slammed his fist into the uchiha's nose sending him flying across the floor, all the kids around him wear cheering and halve of the girls went to aid sasuke while the other's wear flushing themselves for Naruto, he didn't care though he just went up to Hinata to make she was okay.

"Hey hinata" he said concerned "are you okay"

"Oh yeah im fine" giving Naruto a hug making NARUTO blush before she realised what she was doing making her blush.

"Sasuke" yelled Sakura as she came to help him "who did this to you"

"Wow main you have some paws, kid" yelled kiba at Naruto giving him a fist to bump connecting the dots, Sakura looked at Naruto angrily.

"Little twerp!" she thought

After a couple of minutes, two men came in one with light blue hair and the other with a scar on his face he looked across the class room

"Hmm looks like the Namikaze kid and the Uchiha had a go at each other, im not surprise if he fostered a hate to the Uchiha I mean the council just took it into their own hands without consulting her no wonder why he hates them though I don't think he knows." Iruka thought

"dah that fucking Nine tails runt already had ago at another kid I knew that teaching this class was going to be bad, what a piece of shit oh well I'll make him learn his place, still we've all ways got the Hyuuga and those other three not to mention that dog boy they all look promising plus a uchiha this going to be interesting" though mizuki

"all right class it's time to get started first I would like to see each of your ability's if you have any yet" said iruka, one by one he went through their Names each showed their jutsus after wahile iruka was going throw the top row when.

"Uchiha sasuke" said iruka

"Can we go outside it very dangerous!" said Sasuke

"Oh wow I can't wait to see his awesomeness" thought Sakura and ino ironically at the same time

"Huh let's see what this chump can do!" thought Naruto

Outside the uchiha put a log in the middle of the field

"Fire style Fireball Jutsu" yelled Sasuke as fire was fired out of his hand sign and mouth at the log of wood burning it to the ground.

"Wow, very impressive" iruka said clapping his hands with mizuki as the rest of the class did.

"Oh Please I can out do that any day!" yelled a kage robe wearing blonde

"Well I like to see you try" joked Iruka not expecting what Naruto was about to say.

"Fine I will!" responded a pouting Naruto

"What!" said a surprised Iruka and Mizuki Simultaneously.

Naruto soon walked to the middle of the grass bank, putting his hands together he charged up his chakra "SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU" he yelled suddenly 160 Naruto clones surrounded the class.

"Huh there just illusions that's all" sasuke said

"Oh yeah can a Illusion so this!" said the clone in front of him before slapping him in the face

"OW" yelled the Young Uchiha as he fell too ground to on his bottom with Iruka or mizuki not noticing.

"That's an A rank Jutsu how did you learn it"

"From Nissan!"

"Who's that?"

"Kakashi Hatake"

"You mean of the sharingan eye"

"Yep he's sort of like my older Brother"

"Uuuh" they both mumbled astounded that he just took it so lightly

"What else can you do?"

"oh yeah I can do this" then dispelled all but one of the clones, afterwards he made a new clone beside him he put out his palm of his hand and the clone began to shifting his hands around his palm, generating chakra and manifesting itself as viewable blue energy "rasengan!" he yelled slamming the ball of pure chakra into the body of the clone sending flying into fence before dispersing.

"wow Naruto was the Jutsu of the fourth Hokage!" immediately Naruto looked down at his feet.

"uh Naruto what's the matter" said the concerned Iruka

"it's just that" he paused a moment "im always living in the shadow of my farther" he paused again "that's why im going to surpass my father in every way!" he said in his Nice guy pose with hand out with a thumbs up and goofy grin, making hinata blush while everybody looked at him astonishment even iruka and mizuki wear surprised even Kushina and her "parental surveillance" could see Naruto was really trying to prove he was worth the title.

"attah boy Naruto" said Kushina.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh wow he's so dreamy, that Sakura hag can have sasuke this kid is so much cooler even, if he is a bit dorky" thought ino

"Hmph that stupid Naruto who does he think is" thought Sakura

XXXXXXXXXxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXxx

"That big show off I will become better than him im sure, all the adults hate him" thought sasuke "I'll show them, I'll show them that the Uchiha clan is very much more powerful than this pathetic loser"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late and the end of the day was coming closer by the minute, still it mean that the new blood of the academy couldn't have last minute play while they wait for the parents to pick them up.

Hinata and Naruto wear playing together climbing trees and throwing a Frisbee's around, when a blonde haired purple dressed girl came along to approach them, making Hinata feel a bit on edge

"Hey are you really the fourth Hokage's son" she said to the boy

"Yeah" as he jumped all the from the top to the floor without a swear "why are you asking"

"It's just" she paused as she blushed "I just"

"What, what is it?" said Naruto confused

"Naru-chan let's just go" asked Hinata shyly

"Okay Hina-chan"

"Hey wait!" said ino

"What is it?" said the clueless Naruto.

Kushina was watching the hole time, "how could have I been so stupid" she thought, she spent so much time teaching him new jutsus and weapon training, she forgot to teach him about how to talk to girls, she watched an clueless Naruto invite her over to train on the weekend with him and Hinata, which she agreed on excitedly though she couldn't help but notice that she was giving Hinata a evil eyeing and for a change Hinata was doing the same back.

It wasn't long before, Kushina and her anbu black ops team arrived taking Naruto by the hand he walked off into the street and Naruto was Holding Hinata's hand (which burned up ino inside), as they travelled home Naruto noticed something almost everybody looked at him like he was SCUM!, each and every one of them hated his guts he didn't know why, but Kushina did and it hurt her to see him look around and be hated, if it was up to her she would have decapitated them all and put their head on the gateway of the Namikaze estate like she did 8 years ago, but then again that would have had horrible outcomes.

Naruto was getting more and more angrier with everyone staring at him like a freak he was going to explode if another one looked at him like that, then suddenly one of them smiled and bowed as a sign of respect of the son of the fourth hokage, making Naruto smile and happy so much he gave the man a handshake, Kushina was taken back at this but still seemed very happy, still Naruto hated everybody that looked at him with so much Hatred, he wanted to show them all that he was not something to hate and show them that he was a hero so they would see they wear wrong.

Author's note: how do you feel about this chapter I hope you like it. Also to address some concern about not pairing Kushina to just anyone I won't because im not going to pair her up with ANYONE!, this is a Naruxhina relationship with a possible shikaxtema story and rockleexSakura after she gets over sasuke story line okay


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Naruto Namikaze so yeah I would like you all to say would like IN A DIFFERENT FANFIC NOT THIS ONE if you would like an evil Naruto and evil Hinata story I think it would be awesome also I just want to say im so happy from the reception of this fan fiction its nothing ground breaking but compeer it to my last fic (which I need to finish) this has been great I also want to tell you guys that I've started school so the chaps are going to become less frequent

Episode 5: Hurting

"Hey dad" said sasuke getting in from school

"How was your first day so" he stopped half way and starred at his soon in dismay

"How did this happen to you" said Mikoto as she looked at blue and black bruised baby

"It was that Naruto kid" said Sasuke

"what Kushina's child" said an angry Fugaku "I told you to stay away from that disgusting and satanic bad Oman, losing to that child made the clan look weak" said the progressively more intensely angry Fugaku.

"Fugaku!" yelled Mikoto rather angrily most people never got her angry let alone see her display it but she was very pissed "I've had enough of your stupid hate for that child he is not a bad omen I have known Kushina for a long time, and she would not give birth to a child-like that the only reason why are son got beat up today is because you, fuelled him with an hateful passion for this child and likewise Kushina has to her son its only because of actions on that day all though other days when you brought up the incident to the council now I son has got hurt because of your made up phobia of a stupid fucking Hunch"

"Mom what was that about" said Sasuke causing Mikoto to stop and turn around wide eyed

"Nothing dear it's that your father has been acting crazy he was just worried about your safety because of his idea of Naruto that's all" giving him a hug Sasuke went to talk to his older brother Itachi

"Hey big brother what's the matter" sasuke said to his older brother who was drinking some tea in his room.

"I was just thinking of a mission I had a couple days ago"

"Oh yeah what was it"

"I had to escort the heir of the hyuuga clan to the Namikaze estate"

"Oh come on! You to why can't that kid just find some on else to care for him first mum defends him now you had to take his stupid girlfriend to his house that little brat"

"Hmph little brother you don't understand the mission was to take a member of the hyuuga clan to a house, it had nothing about it was about Naruto, you can be so childish sometimes"

"Wha hey how you know his name"

"Oh who Naruto's name I knew because I have discovered a little gem in the mix of your classmates he has limitless potential just like you sasuke"

"Don't even compare me to him" he said before running to his room, going into his room sasuke could hear the fighting in the next room.

"look I go talk to Kushina okay just calm down your scaring me when you get like this, this isn't like you" said a concerned Mikoto

"fine but if he puts a finger on my son im going to kill that child myself" said furius Fugaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hey over hear" a young boy with a large fluffy hoodie and a dog with white fur tucked into his shirt called to the young blonde over by the other side of the street, the anbu team looked at him intensely as he crossed the road, to the blonde kid with his red haired mother and the blonde's pale eyed accomplice from the shadows, "hey Naruto how are you doing".

"Not bad wear going home right now, how about you Kiba"

"Oh yeah me and Akamaru are going to train deep in the woods with Shikamaru"

"Hey Naruto who's this?" asked Kushina

"Oh yeah this is kiba, we meet his today at school after I beat up that Uchiha kid"

"You did what!, Naruto sasuke is my best friend's child" the one time she went to have lunch and this happen grate she thought

"What!" said a confused Naruto?

"If I hear from her you're in big trouble!"

"But mum"

"But mum nothing

"MUM HE HIT HINATA!" he yelled

"What there's no way he did that on purpose"

"Still I couldn't care less if he hit Hinata he deserved it" making Hinata blush

He's thinking about me, he's starting care about more than a friend oh Naruto thank you one day I will be storing like you, one day will stand beside you as an eqral she thought

"Anyway mum can kiba come round sometime I want to train with him because I want to see his skills" said an enthusiastic Naruto giddy as he always was

"I will have to speak with his mum okay, kiba why don't you tell her she can come over on Wednesday with you or maybe yeah Saturday okay" she said smiling to the three of them

"Anyway let's go hinata and Naruto say goodbye to Kiba" said Hinata's mom

"Bye, see you at school Kiba!" they both shouted as the crossed the street

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It had been a couple of months since then, ino had developed a full on crush with Naruto but Hinata was always blocking her from making her move, Naruto and kiba had become friend pretty much over night there tenacious, stubborn, wild and downright animalistic approach to things resonated well with each other, meanwhile sasuke and Naruto continued to rival each other it was clear they wear the most skilled in the class Naruto was a master at bladed weaponry even impressing tenten occasionally, who was Known as the best in the class for weapons in general when she saw him from the window, he was also very good at Ninjutsu in fact he was at the level of ninjutsu as rock lee was to Taijutsu, he could perform the rasengan, shadow clones and summoning jutsu he also knew from kakashi the chadori and 1000 years of death and was pretty good with a sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was morning and Naruto woke up to the familiar smell of toast as he did so he got up and quickly washed himself after drying off Naruto got his normal Sunday attire on a orange shirt and black cargo pants they looked silly in almost everybody's opinion still he liked it, Hinata liked it and so did Kiba even though it would throw him off whenever he saw him in the clothes, after walking down the stairs he said hello to his mum who had made a three slices of chocolate spread toas,t for him taking the plate he went into the living room and sat on the sofa their he turned on the news, he was also ways interested by the news just because it allowed him to know about things happening beyond the wall of konoha.

"Still the criminal known as zubuza mumochi has not been found he is seen traveling with a young girl and has a large sword on his back report all and any sightings to a nearby police department or ninja village"

"Thank you sagawa, in other news"

"NARUTO!" yelled Kushina from the kitchen causing him to run over as he munched on the last piece of toast

"Yeah what is it mum!" he said with his mouth full and checks puffed up he eyes widened as he saw sasuke and his mother in the door way, he swallowed the piece of toast down hole and rubbed the chocolate spread from the corners of his mouth as he walked closer.

"Could you please tell me why sasuke has a bruise on his face" she paused "AGAIN"

"Cause he hit Hina-chan on purpose"

"What?" said Kushina and Mikoto?

"When we wear arguing, Hinata was trying to calm me down which she was succeeding to, but he called her a whore and I lost it when I was getting close to him, with Hinata trying to talk me down and that's when he smacked her around the back of the head and I lost it so I went nuts on him." That's when everybody looked at sasuke who was just standing their scowling.

"Is this true" said Mikoto aggressively but not yelling, that's when Hinata's mother appeared with her daughter.

"Oh hello their Hina-chan" said Naruto

"Hi Naruto-kun" she said blushing

"How's your head"

"It hurts really badly"

"let me see" Hinata turned around to show a giant purple mark appear on hinata head, causing Naruto to give sasuke a aggressive look it took a lot of work to make sure he didn't smack him in the face or nose, "oh give me a sec I can help with that" he put out his hands and focused his chakra soon after a green aura appeared from them and her bruise started to disappear after a while it disappeared completely and he put his hands down when he looked up Kushina, Mikoto and Hinata's mother wear all stunned while sasuke was looking at Naruto pouting.

"Son, wear did you learn how to do that" Kushina said amazed

"godmama Tsunade taught me it, a month ago when she arrived to talk to Jiraiya and the third hokage, it was really tough because the pervy sage told me that im better with larger amounts of chakra as my chakra control isn't very good so godmama Tsunade said she teach me how to do this, she wasn't able to finish the training but she gave me a scroll that made substitution animals to practise on"

"Oh wow!" said Kushina still quite shocked, sasuke's mother and hinata's mum wear both shocked but still impressed making sasuke even more angry.

"Let's go mum" said sasuke as he tried to leave pouting

"Hold on young man, we still haven't finished this business of you accidently hitting hinata from that bruise is proved you did it" said Mikoto as she slowly angrier.

After some more conversing sasuke was taken away and was punished by not able to train for 3 weeks, afterwards Hinata and her mom stayed back and Naruto and Hinata went to play meanwhile Kushina and Hinata's mother sat down to drink some tea.

"Kushina?" she asked very sadly

"Yes what is it?" said Kushina very concerned

"I don't how to say this" she paused "but im" she paused a second time "going to die" she said sorrowfully as she started to cry.

"What?" Kushina muttered as she sat beside her

"Last month as was diagnosed with a tumour and my estimated time is N..Next week" she paused as she shook he tea cup, "please promise me whatever you do, do not let Hinata be alone don't let feel depressed or lonely let her play with Naruto and inspire to a grate ninja like her father please don't let her suffer" she said crying as her tears fell into her tea cup melding with the tea.

"o my god, I won't let her suffer I'll let her play with Naruto and her show what a good Kunoichi can do im sure that she will be fine I won't let her cry" said Kushina sad and upset that one of her most trusted friend was going to die.

Meanwhile outside Hinata crawled into a ball was sobbing by the door, "mummy please don't leave me" she said out loud.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto walking down the stairs looking for her, then he saw Hinata "hinata!" he said alarmed to her as he slid onto the ground getting close to her, she explained what she had heard causing him to almost shed a tear, he gave her a hug that comforted her more than he ever know, though she still sobbed and sobbed and he still held her still looking down at her now tear covered lavender eyes, she gave him a hug and only blushed a bit her soul was torn up now she was holding the man she loved but only because her mother was going to die "their, their Hina-chan it's okay to cry but be strong at the same time" at that moment "strong like my father and kind like my mother" echoed throw her head but she didn't think about it for long, as she hugged Naruto tighter in loving embrace.

Author's notes: hey guy's I've got three things to say

First as you might have guessed I've started to go back to school so chapters will become less common but im still continuing

As continued to right this chapter the idea for the evil naruhina story appeared into my mind in this version Naruto becomes more bitter and twisted as the influence of a curse mark was developed by the nine tails turns him more evil and that Naruto had 4 team member sqrad with Hinata, sasuke, himself and sakura over the course of the zabuza mission they get mote and closer and Naruto more psychotic second personality begins to take hold a bit more, even scaring sasuke and hinata ends up getting the curse mark the plot continues as both Naruto and hinata become more and more evil to the horror of the rest of team 7.

Kushina's rebirth (my lemon fanfic) is going to be finished soon after then I will begin work on number 2 and a witchblade fanfic but I also plan to get up 10 chapters more on this with atleast the total count being 15 before starting the witchblade fic.

Oh yeah and there might be a lemon or two in my evil naruhina story but you can just skip it cause I'll give you warnings


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The report cards

It had been six weeks since Hinata's mother died, and the effects of her death really showed on Hinata she had been more and more quieter around people except from Naruto of course, she even started to slip up on her work at school and became very distant.

"Hey Hinata, can I sit with you" said Naruto who sat by the tree next to the infamous morning swing (you know the one Naruto always sat by when missed his parents).

"Oh yes sure Naruto-Kun" she said blushing a bit.

"How are you holding up" he said concerned, making her blush a little more

"j-just fine N-Naruto-kun" she said

"not really you very sad, please Hinata don't hide away your pain in front of me if you cry it's understandable, if you sob I know, if you weep I will understand and I will hold while you I can't stand to my best friend be so crushed" said Naruto trying not to cry himself

Best friend huh Hinata thought she realised Naruto still thought of hear as a friend but she knew when the time was right she would make her move and tell him the truth but if only she could work up the courage.

"Please Hinata I don't want to see you hurt like this" Hinata didn't know it nor did Naruto but this is the moment that they started to think about each other a little bit more than just friends.

Afterwards Naruto got up and did the unthinkable he hugged her but not because she needed comforting but because he loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 4 months since then and the academy and the first year was coming to a close

-Hinata report card-

Hinata sat before her father who was looking at her report card she sat quietly in front of him she looked at his face determined she noted that he was wasn't notably angry or upset he looked at the card with a pleasant, Hinata's father had become a bit more mean spirited since her mother's death.

The card said the following:

Ninjutsu: A

Taijutsu: B+

Genjutsu: C

Weapons: B

Total level: 3rd place

"Not bad Hinata, you wear still third" he added in a harsh tone before she could get her hopes up, "but seeing as you had a class, with a Namikaze and Uchiha you did well, however we must get your gen jutsu and weapon stats up I sure I could introduce you to a Kunoichi of the Hyuuga clan that can help" he said before he put a small but long box on the table flicking the switches he opened the brown box and there before her was a sword.

Naruto's report card

Naruto arrived home with Kushina, who had been lugging a giant bag of scrolls from the school library that Naruto had taken out very enthusiastically.

"Mum, mum, mum look my report card "said Naruto enthusiastically as he pointed to the sealed letter with the academy logo on it.

"Well well looks like your report card had come in, I guess I better have a read" she sat down on the floor of the dojo Next to Jiraiya as she began to read the card and then passed it to Jiraiya.

Ninjutsu: A+

Taijutsu: B+

Genjutsu: B

Weapons: A+

Total place: First place

"Jesus kid your scores are amazing not even you farther was as good as this on his first year" said Jiraiya very proud of his godson, making Naruto put a big massive grin on his face, Kushina just sat their gormless with mouth open but soon woke up from her gormless state and looked and smiled at her son very, very, very proud as she hugged him.

Sasuke's report card

"Hello their father" said Sasuke as he walked in to the dojo to train with him.

"Sit!" he barked at his son as he gestured with his finger to the ground, immediately Sasuke gulped as he sat on the ground of the dojo immediately noticed it was cold and unforgiving like his father gaze when he was angry.

"This unacceptable being uchiha second place is beneath you!" declared an angry Fugaku

"wha what do you mean farther?" asked sasuke, Fugaku just flung the card at him

Ninjutsu: B

Taijutsu: B

Weapons: c

Total Place: second place

"but farther these, these are perfect scores B's are what you said you expected from me, so why are you angry" said a questioning sasuke

"im angry because you second place boy, I told I didn't mind b's as long as you ware first yet you wear put second place which is utterly unforgivable!"

"Well it's not my fault ive got the fourth Hokage's son in my class how do expect me to live up to that" he said before running out the room to his bedroom.

Author's note: im sorry this is a short one and so will the next one but after the next chapter we are going jump head first into naruhina story elements getting back to the romance part im also very happy about the reception of the story thanks everyone for all the review and everyone who helped support the fic thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you all. : ) : ) : ) : )


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: sorry the last chapter wasn't that long but it's hard to make every chapter you make 2000 or more words long anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, anyway I also hope that after reading could please leave a review but please no swearing nor aggressive behaviour just tell me what did or did not like special thanks go to finalkingdomhearts (for his unbiased opinion and support) and zyiareHellsing (for helping me decide about making a dark fanfic for Naruto which I will probably after making a tenth chapter though those chaps will be slow but long expect about 10'000 words).

Episode 7: the massacre of one hundred uchiha

It was the beginning of the second school year, and Naruto and Hinata wear being dropped off after being pursued by Ino again for hundredth time, the school bell rang and they lined up after entering the school they went to class and sat at their normal desks, after a minute or two iruka and Mizuki appeared in a puff of smoke.

"hey everybody" they both said after a hour or so the two both stopped and looked at each other and nodded, "everybody it's time that we begin sparring in the dojo" he said smiling trying to reassure everyone but they still looked shitless, after waking down the hallway they entered the dojo it was a massive long and wide traditional dojo with bamboo swords and body suits for practise with weaponry they all went to the middle wear iruka told that they would be sparing with those of similar skill set, first Naruto was called up along with Sasuke every girl was swooning for either one of them mostly for sasuke which displeased Ino but "reassured" her at the same time.

"huh you're going to be begging for mercy, little Knucklehead" said Sasuke under his breath to Naruto.

"funny in about a minute you're going to be biting on your Tung" said a surprisingly aggressive Naruto as both of them went into the corners of a the battlefield all the other sat at the ends of the dojo watching them with intent as the excitement went to reach its peak.

"Hai" said Mizuki, immediately Naruto leapt forward and swept low knocking Sasuke down but he flipped away as he fell to the ground giving them some distance sasuke immediately shot forward but Naruto dogged as he backed up from sasuke and entered a tiger stance, sasuke turned around to look at Naruto but was shocked to see what he had seen this tiger stance was a Uchiha clan secret stance it was known as the fire trigger tiger stance as it caused a burning sensation to any that got hit with it, sasuke was enraged How could he have learnt it, Hinata smirked slightly evilly when she noticed sasuke frustration and Naruto just stood their smug.

"you should keep your scrolls out of the library dipshit"

"What you found the scroll in the library, you filthy little shit how dare you mock my clan by using it" he jumped forward running up towards him and jumped as he lunged forward, Naruto just sniggered as he appeared behind him unbelievably fast and struck him with his two index fingers in the back causing his body to feel as if fire was consuming his body, causing Sasuke to crash into the ground

"sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she almost got up from her seat, but she watched as he got back up coiffing blood up, he went back into his normal pose, Naruto backed up to the other side in his fire tiger pose and began to attack the uchiha with incredibly fast attacks, Naruto stopped looked around and prepared to preform is ultimate technique the 32 palm fire bird suddenly Naruto struck sasuke counting along the way as he slammed his fingers in sasuke each making him feel as if he was doused with Napalm, and that was it Naruto had finished him, sasuke was knocked cold.

"Well done Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata as she left to great him.

"you little bitch he's going to be mine one day" snorted Ino as Hinata walked past, Hinata eyed her giving Ino the chills that she didn't expect but kept it hidden, hinata ran over to greet Naruto, Naruto hugged her making her blush and burn up Ino inside making her even more pissed, "that's it im going to fight her" Yelled Ino as she pointed to the young Hyuuga.

"are you okay with this Hinata?" questioned Iruka, Hinata didn't need to think she just did she nodded, she was getting angry with Ino and her attempts to get Naruto's affection, Hinata knew Naruto didn't understand but it made blood boil just thinking that pig would separate her with from her childhood friend and crush!, both moved around to the corners of the dojo Naruto watched intently smiling as he Knew ino didn't stand a chance against Gentle fist he knew that Ninjutsu wear against the rules so Hinata could not use her Byakugan meaning she couldn't target any of her Chakra points, even though this was technically a disadvantage she wouldn't be tempted to block a few of them, Naruto knew that even though a person like Hinata is usually quite timed he found that she when wanting to be can caught up in her emotions and not really lash out but did things sub-conscionably-1 minute later-"you bitch how the fuck did you do that!" yelled Ino yelling like idiot at hinata who had blood dripping from her left shoe in only 1 minute Ino nose had been broken and had been punched 92 times in succession.

"Kushina-Chan, Victoria-Chan thank you your training has made me stronger" she said happily thought smiling. It had been 4 weeks since her training with Victoria Hyuuga had started, victoria was an polite but powerful Kunoichi, the though sub Branches mostly Hated Hinata because she was of the main branch, Victoria had

"Woohoo, Yell done Hinata-Chan that was awesome" yelled Naruto from the seats, it was obvious who was top dogs in the academy Naruto and sasuke had healthy rivalry though it got a bit of hand some times and Hinata was overly one of the best Kunoichi their thanks to the training of Naruto's mother and Victoria.

"Well, Kushina-Chan and Victoria Chan's training helped a lot"

"No way, you strong before but now you're strength had increased highly"

"Hmph hardly" said Neji

"Oh shut up neji!" snapped Naruto back

"No matter what you do destiny will always keep you back from being truly powerful?" retorted Neji smugly causing hinata to recline into her hoody.

"Shut up, Hinata's more powerful than you think!" spat back Naruto making Hinata blush at the thought of Naruto defending her.

After some time the school let the children play and Naruto was walking down the hall way when sasuke appeared infront of him still bruised and battered.

"you piece of shit" he yelled at him and spat at Naruto.

"pathetic Uchiha shit" said a aggressive Naruto, Suddenly sasuke's expression changed his knees began to wobble and he feel over "hah you scared Now you runt!" he barked

"your, your, your eyes th-there red" sasuke stuttered

"What?" questioned Naruto as he ran to the toilets to look in the mirror their he looked in the mirror and saw them red and slited making fall over, sasuke then entered the toilets and grabbed a kunai but Naruto saw it in the mirror and jumped out the way he slammed into sasuke with two blow causing blood to burst out his mouth Naruto finished him with a kick to the gut sending him throw the door deactivating the red eyes after calming down iruka and Mizuki appeared and looked at Naruto who was huffing and puffing his small little body could not cope with that much evil chakra and his hands wear burnt up and so was his face, iruka sighed not realising the burn hands and face while Mizuki glared at him you did this you demon fox brat! Thought Mizuki he looked at the child with hateful eyes, soon after hinata appeared and gave Naruto a hug noticing the burning marks on his face she had the urge to kiss him to make them better but she restrained herself cursing herself.

Soon after the school day ended, Naruto and Hinata left with Kushina and the anbu team and sasuke left to walk home battered, bruised and cut Naruto had really done a number on him.

Sasuke walked through the door, his farther looked at him In a state of shock watching as Sasuke collapse in the doorway, Fugaku and Itachi came to his aid taking him they placed him on the bed and called the hospital and quickly the medical core arrived and took sasuke Fugaku followed while Itachi stayed

"Hmph looks Naruto did a number on you, sasuke but of course you are an uchiha and by that fact alone you think you're better than everyone else" said a smug Itachi

Meanwhile at hospital

"Who did this to you?" questioned Fugaku

"It was that blonde brat"

"Dam it that pest is becoming a nuisance!" replied Fugaku before sasuke passed out

"You want to know why because the boy is being controlled by the nine tails" said a mysterious man

"WHAT?" yelled Fugaku to a man with a military uniform on and incredibly pale blue hair

"hmph I saw it with my own eyes when we came to the seen the child's eyes wear red and slited not to mention the thicker whisker marks, my names Mizuki and I want to help murder the demon child of konoha"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Night and Fugaku had rallied his clan members to assault the Namikaze Estate, and kill Naruto they continue to storm the gate there was easily a Hundred men all with spears and sowrds ready with other weapons such as Kunai, senbons, bombs and detonation clay, they went taking any chances as they continued to make there assault that place a bomb on the large black metal gate blowing up the look they continued inward as they began to chant "kill the demon child save everyone" and "the son of Fugaku has been hurt so we will hurt you heir till he doesn't move.

Kushina, Hinata and Naruto had been playing cards with Jiraiya, Naruto was at a stalemate while Hinata was winning Kushina's ear twitched as she heard them approach.

"Can you hear that?" asked Kushina to Jiraiya.

"Yeah" replied Jiraiya

"what is it mum" asked a scared Naruto

"some hoodlums they want to kill you again"

"What again! Why is always me why am I the only one that gets this kind of shit, not sasuke not Hinata nor ino, choji or Shikamaru nor Neji dammit" he yelled in frustration

"Look so there something mean to be talking about but" however before she could say kunai smashed and wised by her face making her bleed, Naruto froze up.

"Naruto, you and Hinata get to the Hyuuga estate as fast as you can just go qrickly" yelled Kushina watching them disappear she shed a tear but soon she grabbed her sword and kicked open the door incredibly angry making Jiraiya gulp as image of Tsunade popped into his head, she drew her swords as Fugaku appeared in front of her with his clan members, he smiled Like a pig as his men armed there spears she jumped into action slamming into the middle of the group as she sliced throw there pathetically thin armour killing them with single blows some activated their sharingan but Jiraiya summoned his toad art: bring down the house jutsu summoning a medium sized to toad to slam on top of them and be squashed by its massive wright, Kushina responded to the incoming force by cutting of their head she didn't want to admit it but she loved chopping of their heads the sound as the blood slapped onto the ground and the flesh tearing she just thought that a bit of the Nine tails chakra remained within her body, meanwhile Jiraiya used his rasengan to slam through the enemies attacking him by now only Fugaku and a handful of Ninja remained pinned down they had no wear to run Fugaku activated his sharingan and attacked with his spear in hand Kushina flipped over him she looked at him enraged.

"So then you have the nine tails chakra sealed within you to" said Fugaku

"What are talking about when it was released, Minato put the chakra inside Naruto Not me"

"You're a bad liar since you have red eyes"

"What!?" gasped Kushina, she looked into the reflection of her swords and her eyes wear red and slited like Naruto's eyes she had newly found whisker marks and her hair was separated into nine different with two flowing in front of her torso and the other seven segmented on her back.

"How, how what" she paused "am I still the Jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox" she looked up to the midnight sky questioning how is she still the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNaruto and hinata wear running throw the forest continuing Hinata looked at the worried Naruto she wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

suddenly a man with to other Ninja appeared, Naruto instantly realised who it was

"mizuki-sensei are you hear to help us" said Naruto, Mizuki stared at him as he reached his Kunai and threw it at Naruto, immediately Naruto grabbed his swords and used it to CUT the KUNAI in HALF.

"What that's impossible" he said

"so then you're just like others" said Naruto with his eyes covered by his hair "well then I guess im going to" he paused "to be like my mother and cut your head off!" yelled an immensely angry Naruto he jumped into the air with sword in hand "sword art: rasengan blade!" he yelled as the blade of his swords turned red as he sliced the scared shitless Mizuki jumped out the way and watched as the two ninja wear slaughtered before him Mizuki threw two kunai, Naruto dodged them before jumping at him he put his arm out with a kunai Mizuki barely dodged it and grabbed him he threw him to the ground and landed on the ground he readied his kunai one in-between each of his fingers and fired towards Naruto but suddenly they stopped lodged into the flesh of the of a young Hyuuga with black hair and a anbu uniform.

"vic Victoria" Naruto said surprised

"Hey there Naruto"

"no I won't let you die" he said as she fell backwards

"hah why would do something like that for that pesky demon brat"

"demon?" asked a confused Naruto

"oh it's like that is it" he said laughing

"No Mizuki it's forbidden!"

"do think I care after sending the Uchiha clan to kill Kushina so I could get the scroll of sealing for my own ends, do you think I care about what some old foolish pathetic old man could do to me, once I have the scroll I will be invincible" he said laughing

"What why are you calling me a demon"

"Don't you get it, when your father fought the nine tails he placed the demon's chakra into you, you are the Nine tailed fox!" he yelled suddenly image of the fight with sasuke and the red eyes blurred into his mind.

"No no no this can't be"

"Now then Naruto your end is up you Nine tailed brat" he through his kunai but they wear deflected by Kushina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ten minute earlier

"Fugaku you piece of shit im gonna kill you" she said with vicious killer intent in her voice as she ran towards him he drew his spear and spun it over his head as she came close he slammed over it oon the ground over his head.

"Spear slash warrior revenge jutsu" he said as a massive blast of chakra emitted from his spear she dodged it and kept on running towards him he fired his Jutsu twice more but she dodged them coming close to him she charged her sword with her chakra.

"sword art: vermillion rasengan blade" as she blasted a red blast of chakra to him he tried to dodge but his feet got cut of slamming to the ground, he began to crawl a way on his hands but Kushina drove her sword into his stomach as it sliced into his gut her sword withdrew from his body.

"You you bitch I curse you and your family"

"I would say the same but seeing wear your going the amount of sin you've done we be enhirited to your family forever!" as she slammed the sword into his head

"Jesus, Kushina take it easy ill look for Hinata while you look for Naruto okay"

"okay"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at his mother as she defended him

"Don't worry Naruto if you're a demon then we'll be demons together" she looked at Naruto revealing her red eyes and thick whiskers.

"mum, your eyes there there red"

"I know now, come hear" she put her arms out and the the young Namikaze gave a hug

"pah, this is very touching but I honestly don't give a fuck now then i better kill you two"

"Well I think you don't know that much about demons, because we never die" she held Naruto in her arms as he attacked her, Naruto gripped her dress as he lunged forward cutting him in half blood sprayed on top of them.

"Kushina!" exclaimed Kakashi

"Take Victoria and get her to the hospital and tell the third hokage what has happened ill be at the Hyuuga estate

"Yeah and oh by the way Hinata and Jiraiya are there" he said as he left with body in hand.

It was dark and Hinata and Hiashi watched as a blood covered Kushina with Naruto in her arms, walked up to the doorway with their red eyes activated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya busted into the Hokage office

"Sarutobi-sensei!" he yelled

"Yes what is it Jiraiya"

"The Namikaze estate is under attack" suddenly he halted, Mikoto was sitting in a chair in distress with sasuke another man and a girl who was defently his Daughter.

"Oh not them to is it Itachi!" asked Sarutobi

"No it's Fugaku"

"What?" gasped Mikoto?

"Wait what is going on?" asked Jiraiya

"Itachi uchiha has just murdered 110 members of his clan the only survivor's was Sasuke and Mikoto as well as Marcuse and his daughter Tsubaki"

"What!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so then you still a host"

"yes" she looked at the floor upset, Naruto and Hinata wear I the other room, Naruto didn't want to tell because she might get 1 worried 2 hate him or 3 didn't want to tell her in case his mum didn't want him two.

"so then Kushina, do you think it might think it activate"

"what di you mean"

"what I mean is do you think that Naruto's sudden surge of power might activate his Kekkei genkai"

"Naruto doesn't have a Kekkei genkai"

"You are wrong some wear somehow he has the rinnegan"

Author's Note: oh I got you now with my cliffy muhahahahahahaha, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review it im going to have about three more chaps as them as kids then move on the Zubuza arc also before you start saying Naruto's going to be to overpowered im only going to have it activate during the sasuke retrieval arc.

upcoming Fanfics:

Kushina's rebirth Chapter 10 (my lemon story)

Naruto: corruption (basicly a evil naruto and Hinata story)

Naruto Namikaze chapter 7

I would love to punctuation check this but im going to wait for tomorrow when I have the time im still going to publish this so that you guys can read the next chapter


End file.
